The present disclosure herein relates to a chemical sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a fiber type gas sensor and a method for manufacturing the same.
As the number of application fields using gas increases in addition to a case where gas is used as a traditional energy source, chemical sensors are being widely used. The chemical sensor is a device in which a detection material chemically interacts with a chemical substance to be detected on a surface thereof, and in this case, the device uses variation of electrical resistivity generated on the surface of the detection material. The typical chemical sensor has been used to detect toxic gas and explosive gas, but in recent years, many technologies for detecting gas and using the same are being developed in various fields such as health care, environmental pollution surveillance, industrial safety, home appliances and smart homes, food and agriculture, and national defense and terror. In various fields, many detection technologies have been suggested to sensitively and accurately detect a sample that is a material to be analyzed, which is included in a sample, and the currently commercialized chemical sensor uses an optical type, an electro-chemical type, a semiconductor type, a contact combustion type, a surface acoustic wave type, and the like.
Recently, various kinds of metal oxide semiconductors are manufactured as shapes of one-dimensional structure such as a fiber, a rod, a tube, or a ribbon, and the researches applying the above the structures are actively conducted. The material with the one-dimensional structure has physical characteristics or chemical properties which are different from or superior than a bulk material or a thin film material. The one dimensional structure material has a very large surface area with respect to its volume, and thus has advantageous characteristics in detecting various kinds of chemical species, and accordingly, the application of this material to nano chemical sensor is being attempted.